


PHAN-T0M

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Category: DCU, Danny Phantom, Kick-Ass (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Modern Family (TV)
Genre: But Danny is a Vigilante, Cyborg Danny Phantom, F/M, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Metahumans, Other, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: When Pariah Dark attacked Amity Park, Danny Phantom rose to fight back.It didn't end well.Rising from the ashes of the Reign Storm, now a mix, not just of man and ghost, but also of Machine, the PHAN-T0M begins a battle against those who turn people into weapons, trying to save a world that grows increasingly dark and dangerous to the innocent.





	PHAN-T0M

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimate Enemy, Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized all occurred before Reign Storm.  
> Also, I suppose that I should add a warning for description of brutal injuries being inflicted. Let’s be serious here Danny is going to be a cyborg here, you don’t become a cyborg without getting hurt. Badly.

_Amity Park, ~~Indiana~~ the ghost zone, 2017._

A great disaster was upon them. The army of the ghost king had been unleashed by the foolishness of Vlad masters, drawing them to Amity Park, leading to the city being torn from the earth and left stranded in the ghost zone. While Jack and Maddie Fenton had tried to create a ghost shield to protect the town extending the shield so far caused a catastrophic chain reaction, burning out the generator.

Despite the young hero of Amity, 17-year-old Daniel Fenton’s, best efforts the siege quickly turned into a massacre. Danny nearly died himself, trying in vain to save people, until his sister sent him away, costing her own life. She dragged him over to a manhole she pulled open.

“You need to run!” she had beseeched.

“But.” Danny cried.

“No, listen to me, get to the PHAN_T0M!” she screamed. “If they overtake Amity, they’ll go out and attack the world. Mom and Dad are dead, so are Same and Tucker, hell even Plasmius, you can’t save us, but you can stop them here Danny. You can do it. you have to. Goodbye little brother, I’ll try to hold them off, I love you.” With that she pushed him down the hole and covered it up. The young halfa ran through the sewers as he considered the PHAN_T0M suit.

After discovering her brother’s secret Jazz had begun contemplating an emergency situation in which Danny was pushed past the limits of his powers. And designing contingencies. When the battle with a dark alternate future version of Danny caused him to learn that Jazz knew his identity, and him confronting her about it, she revealed the plans for her contingencies, the Protective Harness for Alarming Nemeses: Type 0 Model. Not his first choice for a name but he liked the concept and helped improve on it.

Using his powers Danny had scouted the site of other heroes’ battles, ‘recovering’ technology left strewn across the battlefield. Stark tech, Chitari, Ultron, even from the new hero team’s first fight Apokoliptian tech. Its hall all been used alongside Fenton tech to build a suit of armour Danny could use to increase his strength and power over a hundred-fold. The Apokoliptian tech also enabled the suit to shift its form into any schematics Danny could imagine, prompting him to study multiple schematics.

Eventually he made it to the abandoned maintenance chamber Danny and Jazz had appropriated as their lab. Within he found several work benches and a few cabinets. In the centre of the room was a humanoid armoured suit. Slivery armour plating over a black metal base layer. **(In its initial form the PHAN_T0M suit is inspired by Lex Luthor’s Superman suit in DC Rebirth, without a cape or logo.)**

Pulling off his black and white jumpsuit Danny walked over to the cabinet and grabbed phase 1 of the integration process, the nanometric serum. The serum was developed for the interface. Aside from an increase in strength the nanotech in the serum would integrate the undersuit and main suit’s controls directly with his nervous system. Unfortunately, a flaw they had found is that the serum temporarily results in his enhanced healing factor being greatly reduced, though after about 24 hours he would recover. Despite that he injected himself with the serum, and quickly felt as the connections formed.

Then he walked over to phase 2, the nanosuit. An outfit initially intended to simply be a comfortable and highly adaptive undersuit its nanotech composition allowed it to shift into nearly any form and Danny and Jazz had contemplated using it to replace his main suit. He walked over to the vat of silvery liquid, resembling mercury. As soon as he placed his hand on the surface it began to flow over his body, reforming into a form fitting bodysuit going from neck to his feet.

Finally, he walked over to the armour and watched it open, climbing into the suit and allowing it to close up. As the suit powered up he felt the ecto converters start drawing energy from his core. Then he walked over to the workbench where a set of goggles with headphones built in sat. the ‘glass’ of the goggles was a substance called Ghostheart, a crystalline substance that allowed ghosts to channel, and amplify their ecto energy, even without direct contact, as well as imbue items with ghostheart embedded in them, with that energy. The suit had a lot of ghostheart in it. as soon as the googles went on he saw the HUD come to life as the suit shifted to the black and white colour scheme of his old spandex suit.

 _“Hello Danny.”_ SafeGuard, the AI co-pilot of his suit said.

“Hello SafeGuard.” Danny said. “It’s time to go.”

 _“All right, where?”_ SafeGuard asked.

“You’re programmed with the 3D map of the ghost zone we developed yes?” Danny asked.

_“Yes.”_

“Target the Fright Knight’s castle, redesignate as Pariah’s Keep.” Danny said.

 _“Course plotted.”_ SafeGuard said.

“Here we go.” Danny said, turning intangible and flying into the sky.

* * *

 

_Pariah’s keep, 30 minutes later._

Danny’s one-man siege of the castle had gone surprisingly well. He had fought n entire army of skeleton soldiers with only minor injury. Pariah was a different story. When he attacked the tyrant king he realised that even a hundred-fold wasn’t really enough to counter Pariah as he could feel it within himself, Pariah’s strikes reverberating through him, bones splintering, he could feel broke ribs, a collapsed lung, damage to his heart. Then Pariah swung an axe.

Danny screamed in pain as the axe cleaved through his right shoulder, severing his arm. Then he swung the axe again, severing his left leg just below the hip, sending the teen to the floor. Danny was then grabbed by the midsection, feeling the pressure as the suit gave way beneath the tyrant’s grip. Hen he was thrown across the room, causing the statue he collided with to fall on him. The mace in its hand landing on his right knee, crushing right through it. Then Pariah’s foot came down on his left forearm and pulled him up, ripping the arm of just above the elbow. The force of the next throw and collision and his eardrums ruptured and the shattered ghostheart yore his eyes to shreds.

For a moment he just lay there, based on the vibrations Pariah was walking away. His limbs were gone, just bleeding stumps. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he could feel his jaw was shattered and he could taste blood gushing out of his mouth. ‘ _No.’_ He though desperately. _‘I can’t let him win. Can’t let him hurt anyone else.’_ He reached into the depths of his core trying to pull through the power to get back up, to keep going. Then something in his core _awoke_.

Reacting, PHAN_T0M came to life. The suit shifting, unwrapping from the remnants of his severed limbs, morphing as the reconnected with his body, creating mechanical prosthetics that merged with his body, he could feel the suit burrowing within him, repairing and reinforcing his injured organs. As it replaced his ears he felt a sudden rush of noise, followed shortly by a shock of colour as his eyes were restored. He picked himself up as the suit restored itself to the state it started in. Then it began to shift as Danny began to picture the suit Tony Stark used in south Africa 2 years ago to fight the Hulk. 12 feet tall, 6 foot across at the shoulders the suit towered several feet over pariah.

Charging forward he knocked the tyrant king down before he could react. Quickly Danny pressed his assault, brutally pummelling pariah to subdue him before grabbing him and throwing him into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Pariah instantly started trying to fight back, and without the key Danny was unable to seal him in. Desperately the newly formed Cyborg Halfa tried to hold the door shut as Pariah forced his energy outward to try and force the door open. Despite the power he was throwing out Danny’s strength was sufficient to hold it shut.

Then suddenly the energy contained within the sarcophagus overwhelmed Pariah, tearing him to shreds in seconds, and destabilising his super charged core. The force of the blast ripped through the castle, throwing Danny back. Suddenly a large portal formed behind him, allowing him to pass through.

* * *

The island Danny woke up on was large, at least 5 miles long, and hilly, with a large lagoon at one end. Standing up he realised the suit had reverted to the default humanoid armour form, though he noticed that the internal schematic archive had added the ‘Hulkbuster’ suit. “Where am I?” He muttered.

“Your lair.” Turning rapidly Danny stared at the hovering ghost in a purple hooded robe.

“Clockwork!” Danny exclaimed.

“I’m sorry Danny.” Clockwork said sadly. “I can’t fix your loss.”

“I figured that.” Danny said. “You could’ve stopped time and reset things at any time.”

“I reviewed the timelines and things are coming in the future, threats are coming that we need you, as you are now.” Clockwork said. “With your new abilities, your obligation to Amity severed and the maturity that can only come from the trauma you suffered.”

“I get it.” Danny said sadly.

“You’re taking this remarkably well.” Clockwork said.

“I’m in shock.” Danny chuckled dryly. “I pushed my anger and grief down to focus on stopping Pariah. At some point, probably tomorrow when I wake up, I’ll feel it, but for now those feelings are held behind a mental barrier of sorts so I can think rationally right now.” Danny said with a sort of resigned determination.

“I _am_ sorry Daniel.” Clockwork said.

“It’s alright.” Danny said. “You said this was my lair?”

“Yes. In time you can learn to control it.” Clockwork said. “Shape it to your will.”

“And then I go to war.” Danny said.

“Guerrilla warfare.” Clockwork said.

“Against what?” Danny asked.

“Over the past decade more and more people have been going through, accidents or experiments, that have left them, with powers. Soon they will learn how to _make_ metahumans. And already there exists the means to overpower a person’s wills, force them to become slaves.” Clockwork said.

“So, you are saying that I’m going to be up against groups turning humans into superhuman weapons.” Danny said.

“Yes.” Clockwork said.

“And these weapons are probably not going to be willing, but instead will probably be innocent victims, stolen from their homes and forced to do unspeakable things against their will. They may not even be aware of what they’re doing, their true selves may not even be awake inside.” Danny continued.

“Yes.”

Danny let out a long sigh. “Better to know the threat.” He muttered. “Have a goal to focus on.”

“Not the whole threat.” Clockwork said. “What these ‘weapons’ will be used for, the number of ways the timelines are shifting and here are… forces. My ability to see the future is… clouded. I can’t tell you what’s coming, because I don’t know.” He shook his head.

“It’s all right.” Danny said.

“Goodbye Daniel.” Clockwork said.

“Goodbye Clockwork.” Danny replied.


End file.
